1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rollable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the market demand for flexible display devices continues to increase, various flexible display devices, such as a curved display device manufactured to have a specific curvature, a foldable display device curved with a specific radius curvature or bent with respect to a folding axis, a rollable display device rolled to a specific radius curvature, etc., have been considered.